Alley Cats
by Lexvan
Summary: It may be Summer Break, but that doesn't stop the wackos from doing their thing! And because of one of these wackos, Will and Angelo will have a perrrrrfect adventure!
1. Let's Talk About Sex, Baby!

_**Alley Cats**_

**By: _Lexvan_**

**Disclaimer: I do not own W.I.T.C.H. I watch the show cause, male or female, heroes that use the elements are pretty cool. Takes place after season two. I also do not own The Smurfs.**

**A/N: This story is the sepuel to my _"Valetine's Day Chicken Soup",_ whic is the sequel to my _"Home For The Holidays"_ story, which is based off the events of my "Trial of The Keeper" story, which is the combination of my _"Actions Speak Louder Than Words", "Mistake", "Halloween Fun", "Halloween Night", "Will's Rescue", "The Price of Betrayal", and "Guardians Unite"_ stories. If you haven't read any of those stories, then I suggest that you do before reading this one.**

_**This story takes place during the Summer. And just so you should know, Will, Cornelia, Elyon, and Cassidy are seventeen. Irma, Taranee, Hay Lin, and Alchemy are sixteen. Caleb is nineteen, Matt and Angelo are eighteen. As for Joel, Nigel, Eric, and Martin(Remember, he's with Alchemy) who are all eighteen, they're away with their families.**_

**Pairings: _Will/Angelo, Irma/Matt, Taranee/Nigel, Cornelia/Caleb, Hay Lin/Eric, Elyon/Joel, Alchemy/Martin, & Cassidy/Drake_**

**And now, on with the story!**

**Chapter One:**

Our story begins with Will Vandom and her boyfriend, Angelo Vanders in the Vandom's apartment. The young couple are alone in the apartment, sitting in the Living Room relaxing while watching TV trying to beat the heat. Angelo is sitting on the couch wearing a pair of blue jean shorts and a red and white basketball jersey with red and white sneakers that he has sitting next to the door of the apartment, while Will is wearing a baby blue sleeveless shirt with a white skirt. Will was laying on the couch with her head resting on Angelo's lap. Both were watching "The Smurfs" movie when Will asked somethigng that surprised Angelo big time!

"Do you wanna have sex?"

Hearing that got Angelo's attention as he looked down at Will as she was looking up at him.

"Huh?", Angelo questioned not believing his ears.

"Do. You. Wanna. Have. Sex.", Will said as she walked her fingers up Angelo's chest.

"Ummmm... Wow!", Angelo said calmly. "How do you get wanting to have sex while watching "The Smurfs"?"

"Trust me when I say those litle blue guys aren't the reason.", Will said as she still had he head resting in her boyfriend's lap.

"Then what's the reason?", Angelo asked.

"Do we need a reason?", Will asked as she sat up and turned to face Angelo.

"Last I checked, yes. You do.", Angelo said. "So, what's the deal, Baby?"

"It's nothing.", Will said as she looked towards the floor.

"Yeah right.", Angelo said wth a smirk. "Come on, Will. You can tell me."

"Well, you know that music video Vance Micheal Justin is going to be doing with that O-Boys group?", Will asked as she turned the TV off.

"Yeah.", Angelo said. "They're shooting it on a luxury yacht with its own tropical island later this Summer. I even heard that Vance's record label is searching for girls to be on the yacht! They're even letting the girls, they pick, bring their boyfriends, if they have any, on board the yacht as more extras for the video!"

"Yeah, well they came to Heatherfield last week.", Will said.

"No way!", Angelo said looking at Will who had a sad expression on her face he knew all to well. "Uh-oh! I know that look. What happened? You didn't make it in time?"

"Oh, I made it there in time. So did the other girls.", Will said. "It's what happened afterwards."

"You and the girls got picked right?, Angelo asked.

"Let's see. Sondra Andrews, picked. Mandy Anderson, picked. Elyon, pick. Cassidy, picked. Alchemy, picked.", she said as she held up finger for each girl she mentioned. "Taranee, picked. Irma, picked. Corny, well... Do I even have to say it?"

"So, I take it that you weren't picked.", Angelo figured.

"Neither was Hay Lin.", Will said. "She took it pretty well. And so did I. Even when the Grumper Sister were picked, I took it well."

"The Grumpers?", Angelo questioned. "You're kidding me!"

"Believe it or not, they have great figures.", Will said.

"Yeah right!", Angelo said with a laugh.

Will then pulled out her cell phone and flipped through it and showed Angelo a picture of the Grumper Sisters in swimsuits they wore for that day.

"Oh snap!", Angelo said as he saw the picture. "Umm... Wow! Those baggy clothes they wear, hide a lot. Wait! Why do you have a picture of them on your cell phone?"

"All of the girls there were taking pictures of each other.", Will explained. "A lot were picked, while others weren't."

"Makes sense.", Angelo said. "So, why didn't they pick you or Hay Lin."

"Well, it seems that me, Hay Lin, or any of the other girls that weren't picked, didn't have the right figure or could drop it like it's hot.", Will said. "I may not be as hot as Corny, or as busty as Irma, or can dance like Taranee, but I'm still attractive!"

"I could of told you that.", Angelo said. "So, how about we do this? You, me, along with Hay Lin and Eric take one of my family's private jets and go some place cool to beat the heat."

"Any place?", Will questioned.

"Any place.", Angelo said with a smile. "And I hear Switzerland is nice this time a year.", he said as he and Will got closer to each other.

"Is it now?", Will questioend with a smile as she wrapped her arms around Angelo's neck.

"Yes, it is.", Angelo said with his own smile as he wrapped his arms around Will's waist as they shared a kiss.

"Sorry about the whole sex thing.", Will said as they pulled away from each other. "It's just that, the day after the girls were picked for the music video, me and the girls were in the park talking about some things, when Irma, Corny, Hay Lin, and Taranee began talking about how they had sex with their boyfriends."

"Oh really?", Angelo questioned. "Sexual intercourse or oral sex?"

"Huh?", Will questioned as she tilted her head a bit.

"They never told you which kind it was did they.", Angelo asked as Will shook her head which got Angelo laughing.

"What's so funny?", Will asked.

"The guys told me about their sexual... adventure.", Angelo said with a grin earning a raised eyebrow from Will. "You've heard of oral sex, right?"

"Yeah.", Will said. "I read it in some book, in the library. It's when a guy or girl goes down on their- Ooooooooooh! So wait! You mean that when the girls said that they had sex with the guys, it was only oral?", she asked getting a nod from Angelo which got her laughing. "Wait! How do you know this?"

"Like you girls, we guys talk.", Angelo said with a grin. "And here's the funny part. They couldn't finish the job!"

"Why not?", Will asked.

"Well, from what the guys told me, they did it in the bedrooms of their girlfriend's homes.", Angelo explained. "When they started, it was all good. But then they heard the girls' parents come home, and you can guess what happened after that."

"No carpet munching for them!", Will said as she and Angelo busted out laughing.

After a few minutes their laughing calmed down as they were sitting on the couch. They'd been laughing so hard that they were crying!

"Aw, man!", Will said as she wiped some tears from her eyes. "That was priceless! I felt left out for nothing!"

"Is that what this was all about?", Angelo asked. "You wanted to catch up with the girls in the sexual department?"

"Sounds dumb, huh?", Will questioned with a slight blush.

Angelo then leaned forward and gave Will a kiss making her smile.

"Maybe a little.", Angelo said with his own smile. "But it's kind of cute as well.", making Wil smile more as her blushed deepened.

Seeing this, Angelo got up and scooped Will up in his arms getting a yelp and a small laugh out of Will! Angelo then carried her to her bedroom and laid her on her bed. He then went and locked her bedroom door.

"Be right back!", Angelo said before he teleported away.

"What the...?", she questioned. "What is he up to?"

A few minutes later, Angelo teleported back in her room with a small squeezable bottle of honey and two wet wash rags that he placed at the foot of Will's bed.

"What are those for?", Will questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Do you trust me?", Angelo said.

"It depends.", Will said. "What do you have planned?"

"Giving you a good time.", Angelo said as he slowly made his way so that he was in a position over Will.

"Is that so?", Will questioned with a smirk.

"Oh yes.", Angelo said before he kissed Will which turned into some making out.

Soon Angelo made his way down to Will's neck causing her to let out moans of pleasure as he worked her neck. Taking a chance, Angelo worked his hands down to the hem of Will's shirt and slowly moved it upward. Once he had the shirt up above her chest, he began to kiss her along the center of her chest and down to her belly which got a few giggles from her seeing as he was tickling her a bit. While he was kissing her around her stomach, Angelo worked his hands under her light blue bra and cupped her bossom, getting a gasp of surprise from Will which turned into moans of more pleasure as Angelo began to massage her bossom gently. After of few minutes of doing this, Angelo then moved to Will's skirt and slowly moved it upward revealing her light blue underwear. He then slowly pulled them down to see a small strip of red hair, letting him know that she either shaved or waxed. Either way, this made what he was going to do a lot easier. He gave a light kiss on the sides of her area making her quiver a little as her chest was was moving up and down at a somewhat heavy pace. Will knew that she was getting excited by her boyfriend's actions from the way her face was heating up. She could only imagine how much of a blush she had at the moment. Angelo then grabbed the bottle of honey and was about to squeeze some on Will's area when they heard a door open and...

"Will! I'm home!", came the voice of her mother, Susan Vandom.

Then, for the life of her, Will let out a small laugh before covering her mouth quickly as Angelo took the honey and wash rags and placed them under Will's bed and unlocked Will's bedroom door. Will then pulled up her underwear and fixed her bra and other clothes! As for Susan, she looked in the Living Room and the Kitchen, and saw no sign of Will.

"But I know I heard her laugh.", Susan said to herself. "Maybe she's in her room.", she said as she headed for her daughter's bedroom.

Once at the door of her daughter's bedroom, she heard a bit of movement. She then opened the door to see Will standing near one of her dressers that Angelo was moving a bit to the side.

"Hey, mom.", Will said with a smile.

"What are you two doing?", Susan asked.

"Oh! Angelo is helping me look for some things I may of lost behind my dressers.", Will explained.

"This is a heavy dresser!", Angelo said trying to move the heavy object. "She's working me hard, Aunt Susan! Help me! Help mew please!"

"Quit whinning, you big baby!", Will said with a smirk.

"Ooooookay.", Susan said with a small smile. "Well, take your time. I'm ordering pizza, Will. You can have dinner with us, if you like, Angelo."

"Thanks, Aunt Susan.", Angelo said as Susan left the room.

"She's gone.", Will said as she looked out her bedroom door to see her mother heading into the Kitchen.

"Good.", Angelo said as he moved the dres aside with ease, due to his Delta Warroir powers. "Wow! You have a lot of stuff back here!"

"I've been looking for this!", Will said as she picked up what looked like a yellow cap with a toon frog's face on it. "Man does it need a wash!"

"When did you get these?", Angelo said pointing a pair of lime green thongs that was sitting on the floor.

"Corny and Irma talked me into buying them!", Will said with a blush as she grabbed the under garment and tossed them into her hamper with her cap.

"I wish you were wearing them today.", Angelo said as he wrapped his arms around Will from behind.

"I bet you do.", Will said with a smirk.

"Uh-huh.", Angelo said as he began to kiss in Will's neck getting small moans from her.

"You know where that almost led to earlier.", Will said as she slowly moved away from Angelo.

"And it was so worth it.", Angelo said with a grin.

"I'd have to agree with that.", Will said with a smile as Angelo moved the dresser back to where it was. "It was just... Wow!"

"That's one way of putting it.", Angelo said. "Granted we only got so far."

"True.", Will said as they left her room. "But I still enjoyed it."

"Then my job was done.", Angelo said as he and Will sat on the couch of the Living Room.

"Yes. Yes it was.", Will said as before she gave Angelo a kiss that he returned.

"By the way.", Angelo said. "Why did you laugh, when your mother came home?"

"Oh that?", Will questioned. "Well, now I know how the others feel when they're interupted.", she said as she laid on the couch and rested her head in Angelo's lap while watching some TV.

Angelo couldn't help but grin a bit at that. Both were happy to of gotten rid of some sexual fustration. But what they didn't know was, that something big was going to happen to them!

_Or shall we say small?_

**A/N: Well, this is one heck of a way to start a story! You's think something like this would happen at the end of the story. Oh well! There's more to come for Will and Angelo! You'll just have to wait and see what happenes.**

**Please review.**


	2. The Not So Good Doc & A Perrrfect Change

**Chapter Two:**

A few weeks have past, and Will, Angelo, Hay Lin, and Eric were getting ready for the trip Angelo had planned. Angelo and Will talked Hay Lin and Eric into keeping the trip a secret from the others, seeing as they were going to be in a music video, on a luxury yacht with its own tropical island. Anyway, the four of them had their sking equipmant up and ready to go. They had it all set and ready to go at Angelo's place, seeing as they were meeting at his place to leave together. Which brings us to now, where Angelo and Will are talking a walk to clear their heads.

"A few more days, and we're on a cruise ship to Europe!", Will said happily.

"And once in Europe, it's off to Switzerland, where the powder is fresh and waiting to used.", Angelo said smiling.

"This just may be one of the best Summers I've had!", Will said with a smile before she saw an elderly man, with some bags, waiting to cross the street. "Aw. Poor guy. We have to help him."

"Okay. No problem.", Angelo said as they walked up to the elderly man. "Excuse me, sir. Could you use a hand?"

The elderly man turned to look at Will and Angelo. He had silverish-gray hair with blue eyes. He was dressed in a tan suit with a metal cane and brown shoes.

"Why thank you, children.", the elderly man said with a kind smile.

"You're welcome, sir.", Angelo said as he took the man's bags while he and Will guided the elderly man across the street.

"So, where do you live?", Will asked.

"Just behind this house.", the man said.

So, Will and Angelo walked with the man to his house, which was a blue two story house. Once there, Angelo sat the bags in the man's Kitchen.

"Thank you children.", the elderly man said with a kind smile. "Would you like something to drink? I'm afraid it's the only way I can truly thank you."

"Ummmm... Sure.", Will said with a kind smile along with Angelo both not wanting to be rude.

"I'm afraid I only have some ice tea.", the man said.

"That's okay.", Angelo said. "It's the thought behind the gesture."

"I can see that you two are raised well.", the elderly man said as he poured the tea into three glasses.

Once it was poured, the elderly man gave Will and Angelo their glasses. They of coursed drank their tea, which was pretty good.

"Thanks for the tea.", Will said with a smile the elderly man returned.

"Yeah.", Angelo said. "It hit the spot on this hot day."

"You're welcome, children.", the elderly man said with a smile.

Suddenly, Will and Angelo both began to feel dizzy as their vision began to get blurry.

"I feel funny, Angelo.", Will said as she grabbed onto one of the Kitchen counters.

"Me... Me too, Will.", Angelo said as he tried to keep his balance. "What did... What did you put in our tea?", he questioned the elderly man as he and Will fell to their sides looking up at the elderly man, who was smiling at them.

"Something to make you a bit easier to move to my lab.", the man said. "Oh! How rude of me! I forgot to tell you my name.", he said with a smirk. "I am Dr. Larsaz.", he said before Angelo and Will blacked out.

But what Dr. Larsaz didn't know was that Will was able to send out a small call for help to Taranee telepathiclly before she blacked out. Taranee then called the other girls and they along with Matt and Caleb, who were with Irma and Cornelia, met up at the Silver Dragon basement.

"So, why are we here instead of being over Angelo's place?", Irma asked as she sat in a chair they had there.

"Because, no one is home there.", Hay Lin said. "And what's wrong with this basement? It served us fine in the past!"

"Focus, people!.", Cornelia said. "We have more important things to worry about! By the way, where are Alchemy and Cassidy?"

"They're on Metamoor helping Elyon and the other Guardians of Metamoor with something.", Caleb explained. "Something about finding a new home for the Lurdens and Mogriffs that's far from any of the villages."

"So, it's just the six of us then.", Cornelia said. "Okay, Taranee. Tell us what Will said when she contacted you."

"Well, it was faint, but all I got from her was that she and Angelo were drugged by some elderly man who called himself Dr. Larsaz.", Taranee explained.

"Dr. Larsaz?", Irma questioned. "What is this guy? A super-villian?"

"Whoever he is, we have to find out where he lives so we can rescue Will and Angelo.", Caleb said.

"Well, it's not like we can look in the phone book for him.", Matt said.

"Found it!", Hay Lin said getting everyones' attention as she had a phone book in her hands. "His address is right here.", she said as she pointed in the phone book.

"You were saying?", Irma said with a smirk.

"I stand corrected.", Matt said.

"So what's the plan?", Hay Lin asked.

"Once we find the place, Hay Lin will go invisable and teleport inside and search for Will and Angelo.", Cornelia said. "Once you find them, Hay Lin, you'll contact Taranee, who'll let us know where you are and we'll teleport to where you are and rescue Will and Angelo."

"Works for me!", Hay Lin said as she closed the phone book. "Let's go!"

Everyone then headed out of the Silver Dragon basement and headed for the address of one Dr. Larsaz. Meanwhile, at Dr. Larsaz's home, we find Angelo and Will slowly coming to. As they get to their feet, they see they they're in what looks like a glass cube cell with small holes for breathing.

"Okay.", Will said as she knocked on the cell's walls. "Didn't see this coming."

"Yeah.", Angelo said. "I wonder how that guy got us in here."

"It was quite simple, really."

Will and Angelo turned to the front of their cell to see Dr. Larsaz standing there with a smirk on his face.

"I used telekinesis.", Dr. Larsaz said as he used his powers to move a box around. "Now as for you two, I wouldn't try and break out of there. The walls are pretty think."

"What do you want with us?", Will questioned.

"Well, I am a doctor.", Dr. Larsaz said. "And as a doctor, I need test subjects for my experiments. Experiments in DNA that is.", he said shocking Angelo and Will.

"That doesn't sound good for us.", Angelo said.

"No. It doesn't.", Dr. Larsaz said. "That is, if you two don't survive the test I have in store for you."

"And what kind of test do you have for us?", Will questioned.

"Well, thanks to one of my DNA experiments, I have telekinesis.", Dr. Larsaz explained. "Now, I'm trying my hand at transformation."

"Transformation?", Will questioned.

"Other wise known as shape-shifting.", Dr. Larsaz said. "Hence the need for test subjects."

"Sorry! Not intrested!", Will said.

"Think about it!", Dr. Larsaz said as he walked over to a desk that had a canister on it.. "With the power to shape-shift, one can experiance life as any animal! Or even take on the abilities of any animal!"

"Or use the transformation powers to spy for the highest bidder.", Angelo said.

"That thought has crossed my mind.", Dr. Larsaz said with a smirk. "But first, I need to perfect my test.", he said as he placed the canister he had in a machine that was connected to Will and Angelo's cell. "And that's where you come in."

"Of course it is.", Will said sarcasticlly while rolling her eyes. "Why else would we be in here?"

"Now you're getting it.", Dr. Larsaz said as he walked over to a cabinet and opened it's doors to reveal small vials of red liquids. "Now which DNA should I test on you two?", he said as he looked as the different vials. "Wolf? No. You may end up to wild and hard to tame. Robin? Nah. You may fly off. Goldfish is out. I don't have a hose to put water in your cell."

"Well, this is a fine mess we're in.", Angelo said. "I say we transform and get out of here."

"Works for me!", Will said as she pulled out the Heart of Kandrakar only to find it missing. "The Heart! It's gone!"

"So is my ring!", Angelo said looking down at his right hand. "The good doctor must of taken them when he moved us down here!"

"Ah! Here we are!", Dr. Larsaz said as he decided on a vial to pick. "This will do nicely! You'll be small and easy to handle!", he said as he walked over to the machine he put the canister in.

"What did you do with my necklace?", Will questioned.

"And my ring!", Angelo asked.

"Those bobbles?", Dr. Larsaz questioned as he poured the liquid in the vial into a opening of the machine. "They're upstairs in my Kitchen. I figure I can pawn them off for more money. What I do doesn't really pay the bills you know."

"Think we can teleport the Heart and my ring to us from down here?", Angelo whispered to Will.

"Only one way to find out.", Will said as she was ready to try and call forth the Heart of Kandrakar.

At the same time, Dr. Larsaz pressed a few buttons on his machine amd finally a big red button. Once he did this, the machine started up which caught Will and Angelo's attention. They looked to see that the machine was connected to a tube that led to a vent of their cell. Suddenly, the holes that gave them their air closed up as the machine was pumping some kind of white smoke into their cell.

"I think we better get out of here!", Will said as she tried to teleport but couldn't. "Well, teleportings out of the picture!"

"Same here!", Angelo said. "Whatever he drugged us with must still be in our system.", he figured before he began pounding on the door of the cell. "But that doesn't mean my strenght is gone!"

"It's no use, boy!", Dr. Larsaz said as the smoke was filling the cell. "That cell may be glass, but it's really thick!", he said when Angelo made a crack in the cell. "How are you able to crack my cell? It would take a gorilla hours to do that!", he said as he watched Angelo pound on the cell. "What are you?", he questioned as he used a device to scan the cell as it was filling with the smoke.

As Angelo continued to pound on the cell door, Will was trying to teleport the Heart to her. But seeing as she didn't know where it was, in Dr. Larsaz's Kitchen, she was having some trouble calling for it.

"Not good!", Will said as she continued trying as the smoke filled the cell.

Once the smoke filled the cell, Will and Angelo, as much as they tried not to, ended up breathing in the smoke, as they made their way towards each other.

"You okay?", Angelo asked Will.

"Yeah.", Will said. "I'm just afraid of what Larsaz did to us."

"Well, I feel normal.", Angelo said as she looked at his arms. "How about you... Whoa!", he said as he looked over at Will.

"What?", Will asked.

"Y-Your arms!", Angelo said as he pointed at Will.

"What are you... Whoa!", she yelled as she looked at her arms that fur that was the color of her hair growing. "The the heck?"

"Aw, man!", Angelo said as he looked at his arms to see black fur growing from his arms. "What's going on?"

"Whatever it is, it can't be good!", Will said as she felt fur growing over the rest of her body. "I'm getting fur everywhere!"

"Me too!", Angelo said as he felt fur growing over the rest of him.

They both looked at their hands and saw their fingernails growing sharp. They then felt there clothes get bigger. It was then they saw that they were growing smaller as their body was changing faster and faster. They felt their insides change as well. From their organs to their bones, Will and Angelo were being transformed into who knows what! As for Dr. Larsaz, he waited until the readings of his scanner told him that there was no movement in the cell. Just then, the device gave him the okay.

"Excellent.", Dr. Larsaz said as he walked toward the machine that was connected to the cell. "And now to clear the air.", he said as he flipped a switch that made the machine suck the gas out of the cell to show Will and Angelo's clothes laying on the floor. "Now let's see how my test turned out.", he said as he walked inside the cell.

Once in the cell, Dr. Larsaz looked down at the two piles of clothes and saw something small moving in them both. He moved the clothes to see a red cat amoung Will's clothes and a black cat with a patch of white fur, on it's head, amoung Angelo's clothes.

**A/N: Well, this is fine mess! Will and Angelo help an old man who turns out to be a wacko doctor, who drugs them and turns them into cats! Looks like their trip may be put on hold! Hopefully the others will be able to find them before something happens to them. Hopefully.**

**Please review.**


	3. Alley Cats & Unexpected Save!

**_Last chapter..._**

_"Excellent.", Dr. Larsaz said as he walked toward the machine that was connected to the cell. "And now to clear the air.", he said as he flipped a switch that made the machine suck the gas out of the cell to show Will and Angelo's clothes laying on the floor. "Now let's see how my test turned out.", he said as he walked inside the cell._

_Once in the cell, Dr. Larsaz looked down at the two piles of clothes and saw something small moving in them both. He moved the clothes to see a red cat amoung Will's clothes and a black cat with a patch of white fur, on it's head, amoung Angelo's clothes._

**Chapter Three:**

"It works!", Dr. Larsaz cheered as he looked down at the two cats that still had their brown eyes. "The serum, can transform humans into whatever animal DNA that is mixed with it! I am a genius!"

As for the two cats, who were of course Will and Angelo, they looked around and then at themselves in the reflection from the glass cell. Needless to say that they were shocked to see that they were now cats! They then looked at each other and were even more shocked. They then looked up to see Dr. Larsaz looking down at them. They also saw that the door to the cell was open. They then looked at each other and nodded before they made a mad dash out of the cell!

"Come back here!", Dr. Larsaz demanded as the two cats ran up the stairs and out of the basement. "Blasted all! I'm to old to be chasing them!", he said as he made his way up the stairs while grabbing a gun.

As for Will and Angelo, once out of the basement, they made their way to the Kitchen and found the Heart of Kandrakar and Angelo's Delta Warrior ring sitting on the Kitchen table. They tried to grab them with their mouths but were stopped Dr. Larsaz who shot at them with a tranquilizer gun only to miss! Fearing getting hit, Angelo and Will looked for a way out only to see an open window with a screen! Seeing no other choice, they jumped for the window and used their claws to cut a hole in the screen and jumped out the window, leaving behing the Heart and ring.

"NO!", Dr. Larsaz cried out as he ran towards the window. "My experiments!"

As for Will and Angelo, they ran as fast as they could away from the doctor's house. Soon they grew tired as they stopped in an alley and took a rest. They then looked at each other wondering one thing.

'Can we still talk to each other?'

'Here goes nothing.', Angelo thought to himself as he looked Will in her brown eyes.

"Can you understand me, Will?", he asked.

As for Will, once she heard his voice, a smile came to her face as she nodded.

"Can you understand me?", Will asked getting a smile and nod from Angelo.

They both breathed a sigh of relief, happy that they could talk to each other.

"Well, that's one good thing going for us.", Will said. "Now we just have to get the Heart and your ring back."

"With Dr. Wacko back there waiting for us, it won't be easy.", Angelo said. "Maybe if we had our powers..."

"Who says we don't?", Will questioned.

"Good point.", Angelo said as he tried to form an energy ball on his right front paw and was able to do so. "Alright!"

"My turn.", Will said as she was able to shoot a small thing of lightning from her right front paw. "Thank goodness! It's not much, but it'll do!"

"But I think we'll need more than what we got.", Angelo said.

"We need to find the others!", Will said. "Maybe I can contact Taranee!", she said as she tried to call out to Taranee telepathiclly but couldn't. "No good! I'm either to small, or it's cause I'm a cat!"

"Either way, we're on our own.", Angelo said

"Oh, no we're not!", Will said with a smile. "We have someone that we can go to!"

"Who?", Angelo questioned.

"Napoleon!", Will said. "We get to him, he can tell the others what's happened to us!"

"Then let's get going!", Angelo said. "The sooner we get to Cornelia's place, the faster we can get to the others and end this!"

"Don't have to tell me twice!", Will said as they began heading down the alley.

Once they exited the alley, they looked around to see that everything looked a whole lot bigger than normal.

"Whoa!", they both said as they looked up at the people walking up and down the sidewalk.

"This may be harder than we thought.", Angelo said getting a nod from Will.

Meanwhile, I.T.C.H. Matt, and Caleb had arrived at the home of Dr. Larsaz.

"Okay, Hay Lin. You're up.", Cornelia said to her friend.

"And here I go!", Hay Lin said as she turned invisable and teleported inside the doctor's home.

Once inside, Hay Lin began her search for Will and Angelo.

'Now where can they be?', she thoguht to herself as she walked into the Kitchen to see and elderly man heading towards the basement mumbling something to himself. 'That must be Dr. Larsaz!', she thought as she walked past the Kitchen table but stopped when she saw the Heart of Kandrakar and Angelo's Delta Warrior ring. 'Guys! I found the Heart and Angelo's ring.', she said to them as she picked both items up.

'That's not good!", Taranee said.

'Do you see Will or Angelo anywhere?', Irma asked.

'No!', Hay Lin said fearing the worst. 'They may be in the basment!'

'We're coming in!", Cornelia said as she grabbed Caleb's arm.

In an instant, they along with Taranee, Irma, and Matt teleported inside next to Hay Lin.

"Where's the basement, Hay Lin?", Caleb asked as Hay Lin handed Cornelia the Heart and Angelo's ring.

"Down there.", Hay Lin said as she pointed towards the basement door.

"Let's go.", Matt said as he and Caleb led the way.

Once in the basement, they all saw Dr. Larsaz working on a computer. They were closing in on them, when Irma knocked over a box by accident.

"What the...", Dr. Larsaz questioned as he turned to see the teens standing there. "Who are you? How did you get in here?"

"Better questioned!", Cornelia said. "How did you get these?", she asked as she held up the Heart and Angelo's ring.

"Wouldn't you like to know?", Dr. Larsaz questioned with a smirk.

"Yes! We would!", Taranee said. "Talk!"

"I think not!", Dr. Larsaz said as he hit them all with a telekinetic wave knocking them back against the wall.

"Not bad!", Cornelia said as she got to her feet. "But mine's better!", she said as she sent the doctor flying against the wall with her own telekinetic wave.

"How were you able to do that?", Dr. Larsaz questioned as the others got to their feet.

"That's my little secret!", Cornelia said as she yanked Dr. Larsaz up by his shirt. "Tell us what you've done with our friends!"

"I have no udea what you're talking about.", Dr. Larsaz said with a smirk.

"Yeah right!", Caleb said as Cornelia sat Dr. Larsaz in a chair as he tied him up. "Now talk!"

"I don't think so, young man!", Dr. Larsaz said.

"But I do!", Irma said as she walked up to the elderly man. "Now tell us what you've done with Will and Angelo!", she demanded as she looked him in the eyes, using her powers of mind control on Dr. Larsaz.

"I used my serum to turn them into cats.", he confessed shocking the others.

"He joking,right?", Cornelia questioned.

"I don't think so.", Taranee said as she checked Dr. Larsaz's computer. "According to these files, Dr. Larsaz created a serum that can transform humans into whatever animal DNA that is mixed with it!"

"So, where are Will and Angelo?", Irma asked Dr. Larsaz, who was still under her mind control.

"I do not know.", Dr. Larsaz answered. "They escaped out of my Kitchen window a few minutes ago."

"You've got to be kidding me!", Cornelia said.

"Ten to one, they couldn't get a good hold on the Heart and ring.", Hay Lin said.

"Ten to one, their looking for us!", Matt said.

"So, I say we go find then!", Caleb said.

"What about him?", Irma questioned pointing to Dr. Larsaz.

"See if he has an antidote for his serum.", Taranee said.

"You heard the lady!", Irma said. "You got an antidote?"

"The bottle with the green liquid, in the gray cabinet.", Dr. Larsaz said looking over at a gray cabinet.

Taranee went over to it and took out the bottle Dr. Larsaz was talking about.

"You can drink it or have it shot in you through a needle.", Dr. Larsaz explained.

"I think Angelo and Will would rather drink this.", Taranee said.

"How do we know if this stuff works?", Matt quwstioned.

"Well, according to Dr. Larsaz's computer, he tested the serum on himself.", Taranee explained. "And he used the antidote here, to change himself back."

"I guess that settles that.", Matt said.

"Ummmm... Guys?", Hay Lin said getting their attention. "I found something!"

Everyone looked to see Hay Lin holding Will and Angelo's clothes.

"I found them in a box next to the stairs.", Hay Lin said.

"I'm guessing that when they changed, their clothes didn't change with them.", Matt said.

"Well, at least we have something for them to dress into when we find them and change them back.", Irma said.

"We have to find them first.", Cornelia said. "Think you can contact Will, Taranee?"

"I'll try.", Taranee said as she tried to call out to Will telepathiclly, but failed. "Sorry, guys. Either, Will's to small as a cat, or it's the fact that she is a cat, but I can't reach her!"

"Then let's get out there and find them!", Cornelia said.

"What about the Doc here?", Hay Lin questioned.

"I have an idea!", Irma said as she untied him. "In one minute, you will go about as if we weren't here."

"In one minute, I will go about as if you weren't here.", Dr. Larsaz said as Cornelia used her telekinesis to set the fallen boxes back where they were before Dr. Larsaz knocked them against them.

"Good boy.", Irma said as she patted Dr. Larsaz on his head.

"Let's go!", Cornelia said as she grabbed Caleb's arm and teleported away with the others.

After a minute past, Dr. Larsaz came to his senses and looked around wondering why he stopped working on his computer.

"Must of dosed off.", he said to himself as he turned his computer and headed upstairs. "I need some sleep."

As for I.T.C.H., Matt, and Caleb, once outside Dr. Larsaz's home, they began their seach for Will and Angelo. Each hoping that they were okay. As for Angelo and Will, they were walking down another alley hoping to find the apartment building Cornelia lived in.

"Any idea where we are?", Will asked as they walked down the alley.

"No idea.", Angelo said. "Things are a lot different when you're this big."

"I know.", Will said. "It's like being in a city within a city!"

"And it's the animals that are the citzens.", Angelo said as they came across a family of mice who were more than shocked to see a pair of cats.

"P-P-Please don't eat us!", the father mouse pleaded as he stood in front of his mate and three children.

"Easy there, little guy.", Will said. "We don't eat mice."

"You mean we're free to go?", the female mouse questioned.

"Yeah.", Angelo said with a smile. "I'm a fish guy, myself."

"O-Okay.", ther male mouse said as he and his family ran off. "Thank you!", he said as they ran through a small hole in a building.

"Well, that was interesting.", Will said.

"Yeah.", Angelo said. "You know somethnig? I'm surprised that we havn't run into other cats."

"Or dogs for that matter.", Will said with a grin as they neared the end of the alley.

Just then, a woman with a male German Shepard came walking by the alley! Once the dog saw Will and Angelo, he began to growl at them.

"You just had to mention dogs.", Angelo said as he and Will began to back away slowly.

"Less talking, more running!", Will said as they took off running down the sidewalk.

"And the hunt is in!", the German Shepard yelled as he ran after them.

"Come back here, Duke!", the woman yelled as she began chasing her dog.

Angelo and Will were running as fast as their legs could carry them, down the street. If they were payng any attention, they would of seen Hay Lin and Taranee walking down the other side of the street. But when you're a cat with a German Shepard on your tail, you fail to notice those kind of things!

"We have to lose this dog!", Will said.

"Let's try this alley!", Angelo said as they took off down the nearest alley.

"You're not getting away that easily!", Duke said as he followed them down the alley!

Soon, WIll and Angelo came to a dead end as they turned around to see Duke, the German Shepard, closing in on them. Taking a chance, Angelo charged at Duke hoping that he had enough extra strenght to hit him hard. But Duke was moving so fast that he knocked Angelo back.

"Ow!", Angelo said in a dull tone as he got to his feet.

"You okay?", Will asked as she ran up to him.

"Yeah.", Angelo said. "I guess in this size, my extra strenght isn't much."

"Which is why we can blast him!", Will said with a smirk as Duke caught up with them.

"I haven't had a run like that in a ling time!", Duke said as he looked down at Will and Angelo.

"Back off, pal!", Will said. "We're tougher than we look!"

"Is that so?", Duke questioned with a smirk.

"You better believe we are!", Angelo said.

"Show me what's you got squirts!", Duke said.

"Gladly!", Angelo said as he was about to hit Duke with a small energy blast.

"Hey!", came a male voice surprising the three animals. "Beat it, dog!"

Duke was about to bark at the male, when his owner came running up to them.

"There you are!", the woman said as she grabbed Duke's leash. "I don't know what's gotten into you, but no jerky treats for you, Duke!", she said as she led Duke out of the alley.

"Not the jerky treats!", Duke cried. "Anything but the jerky treats! I love those things!", he cried as he left the alley.

"Well, that was interesting.", Will said.

"I wonder who that guys is that stopped the dog from attacking us.", Angelo said as the same person came walking up to them. "No way!", Angelo said as he got a good look at the person. "It can't be!"

"You've got to be kidding me!", Will said. "Him? Of all people! Him?"

Will and Angelo were more than surprised to see that the guy who saved them was none other than Uriah Dunn!

**A/N: Well, this is a strange turn of events! Uriah saving some cats from becoming dog chow? Talk about your weird miracles! Now Will and Angelo are going to have to deal with Uriah! That'll be fun!**

**Please review.**


	4. A Way Uptown & Talks Of The Future!

**Chapter Four:**

There Will and Angelo were. After being turned into cats by one Dr. Larsaz and escaping from his basement lab, they end up being chased down an alley by a dog and then were saved by none other than Uriah Dunn. The school bully of all people!

"So, what do we do now?", Will asked as she and Angelo kept their eyes on Uriah.

"I have no idea.", Angelo said. "I mean, Uriah just saved us from a dog!"

Just then, Uriah bent down and petted Will and Angelo, surprising them both.

"I bet that was quite a scare with that dog, huh?", Uriah questioned.

"Is he petting us?", Angelo questioned.

"Yeah.", Will said. "I don't believe it! Uriah Dunn likes cats!"

As for Uriah, all he heard was meowing from Will and Angelo as they were talking.

"I wondr if you two are hungry?", he questioned as he picked them both up. "I think I'll take you home and feed you."

"I hate to say it, but I am a bit hungry.", Will said.

"Same here.", Angelo said. "I wonder what's he going to feed us."

"I could go for some tuna.", Will said as Uriah was carrying them to his home.

Meanwhile, I.T.C.H. Matt, and Caleb had gathered together in the park.

"I take it that none of us found them.", Cornelia said as the others shook their heads.

"Every cat, me and Irma found took off from us.", Matt said.

"Me and Hay Lin figured that Will and Angelo had fur that was the color of their hair.", Taranee said. "So, we went looking for cats with red fur hoping that if we found Will, we'd find Angelo."

"But, we didn't find them.", Hay Lin said.

"Same here.", Cornelia said as her cell phone rang. "Hello? Hey, mom. Yes, mom. I'm on my way.", she said before hanging up her phone. "Sorry, guys. I have to head home. My parents wants me there on time for dinner."

"Yours too, huh?", Irma questioned. "Same with my folks."

"Same here.", Taranee said.

"Me, too.", Hay Lin said.

"I can keep looking, for Will and Angelo.", Caleb said.

"Same here.", Matt said. "I don't have to be home for another hour."

"Good luck.", Irma said as she gave Matt a kiss.

"Thanks.", Matt said with a smile.

"Be careful.", Cornelia said as she gave Caleb a kiss.

"I will.", he said as the girls walked off.

Matt and Caleb then returned to searching for Will and Angelo. Speaking of which, Angelo and Will were eating canned tuna fish at Uriah's home. They were more than surprised to see that there were more cats there as well. It turns out that the guy takes in strays and feeds them and gives them a place to sleep in spare shed his parents have in the back of their yard.

"Who of thought that Uriah was a cat loveer?", Will questioned as she and Angelo finished eating their tuna and drinking some water.

"Never saw it coming.", Angelo said as he and Will walked around the yard. "You know what? I say that when this is all over and we're human again, we don't tell the others about this."

"Yeah.", Will agreed. "Don't need the others picking on him for being nice to cats."

"Now the question is, how do we get to uptown from here?", Angelo questioned.

"Just follow the wall.", a gray cat said getting their attention.

"Follow the wall?", Will questioned.

"Yeah.", the gray cat said as he led them to the wall that was in the Dunn's backyard. "Just jump up there and head that away.", he said as he pointed them in the right direction. "I walk it all the time when I feel like visiting uptown."

"Thanks.", Will said as she and Angelo climbed a tree to get to the wall.

"No problem.", the cat said. "And if you run into any strays, send them here!"

"We will!", Angelo said as he and Will walked along the wall, to uptown Heatherfield, where Cornelia lived.

Elsewhere, Hay Lin was eating dinner with her family. Earlier, she had went over the Angelo's home and told his Uncle John about what happened to Angelo and Will as well as gave him Angelo's ring and the antidote for him to keep safe for them. Needless to say John was shocked about what happened. Hay Lin told him that she'd call him the moment they find Angelo and Will. Once she got home, she told her grnadmother, Yan Lin, about what happened. Yan Lin had told her to have faith. For faith can be a powerful thing. Right now, she's about to eat a peice of cake when she heard the sound of thunder.

"Looks like a storm is coming.", Joan said who finished her meal when it suddenly began to rain!

"And with rain, comes customers.", Chen said as he finished his meal. "Looks like a possible long night.", he said as he and Joan got up and took their plates into the Kitchen.

As she looked out the window, Hay Lin was worried about Will and Angelo.

"What now, grandma?", Hay Lin questioned.

"Do not worry, Hay Lin.", Yan Lin said. "Even though they're cats, Will and Angelo know how to take care of themselves."

"I hope you're right, grandma.", Hay Lin said hoping for her friends safety.

'Please let them be okay Lord.', Hay Lin prayed before taking her plates to the Kitchen.

As for the others, they were getting worried about Will and Angelo as the storm was going on.

**_At the Cook's home..._**

"You okay, there, Sis?", Peter asked Taranee as they were watching TV.

"Yeah.", Taranee said with a small smile. "I'm okay.", she said before looking out the window.

'Becareful out there, you two.', she thought to herself hoping Will and Angelo would be okay. 'Please watch over them, Lord.', she prayed hopimg for the best.

**_At the Lair's home..._**

"Of all the times for it to rain, it happens now?", Irma questioned as she looked out her bedroom window. "You couldn't wait until we found Will and Angelo?", she questioned as she looked up at the sky earning a flash of lightning followed by a loud thing of thunder! "Ahh! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! 'The Man Upstairs' knows best!", she said. "Just please let them be okay. Please.", she prayed as she sat in a chair and continued looking out of the window.

**_At the Hale's home..._**

"Are you serious, Pinky?", Napoleon questioned as he sat on the foot of Cornelia's bed as she told him what happened to Angelo and Will. "They're cats?"

"Yeah.", Cornelia said. "And don't call me Pinky! That happened three years ago!"

"Sorry, Doll.", Napoleon said with a grin. "But that pink streak of hair, you had that Halloween, is something that you don't forget!"

"And you were the cause!", Cornelia said as her bedroom door opened to reveal Lillian walking in.

"There you are, Napoleon!", Lillian said as she picked up her cat. "It's time for our favorite show! You can hang with Cornelia later."

Cornelia watched as her sister left her room with Napoleon. A smile grew on her face at how her little sister has grown over the few years.

'Maybe I'll tell her about herself, when she's fourteen.', she thoguht as she looked out the windowm whiched caused her to frown thinking about Will and Angelo being out in the storm. 'Please be okay, you guys.', she thought as she looked over at the Heart of Kandrakar, she had sitting on her nightstand. 'Please, Lord, let them be okay.', she prayed as a lone tear ran down her face.

**_At the Olsen home..._**

"I hope they're okay.", Matt said as he sat in his bedroom petting his dormouse. "I don't know what I'd do if I were that small and had to survive the mean streets. Think they're okay, buddy?", he asked his dormouse who looked up at him and tilted his head a little. "I hope so, too.", he said with a grin. "Let them be okay, Lord.", he prayed. "Please let them be okay."

**_At the Vanders' home..._**

"I should still be out there looking for them!", Caleb said. "I know how to track in the rain."

"Maybe so.", John said. "But you'll be no good to us if you end up getting sick, Caleb. Besides. You've been looking for Angelo and Will all afternoon, like the others have been You need your rest."

"You're right.", Caleb said giving in.

"Don't worry.", John said. "Angelo and Will are okay. I just know they are. Those two are smart kids. They're somewhere safe. I'm just glad that Susan left Will to stay with us while she went with Dean to Vegas for that Summer teacher confrence he's attending."

"How long until she comes back?", Caleb asked.

"We have three days to find Angelo and Will or Susan and I will be getting litter boxes for those kids.", John said. "So, while you all are searching the streets for them, I'll be searching the city's animal shelters for Angelo and Will. But for now, I suggest that we both get some rest."

With a nod and a yawn, Caleb headed up to the fourth floor of the apartment building, where his apartment was.

'Be safe, my friends.', Caleb prayed as he headed upstairs.

'Watch out for them, Lord.', John prayed as he sat down to watch some TV before heading to bed.

_**At Dr. Laesaz's home...**_

"Where is it?", Dr. Laesaz questioned himself as he searched his cabinet. "Where is my antidote? I know I left it in here! Unless! Those two kids I turned into cats! Maybe they came back and found it! But how would they know which bottle held the antidote? Better yet, how could they hold it and get out of here without me seeing them?"

Dr. Laesaz then went to his computer and picked up a small device that had a screen on it. He then turned it on to see a small map ot the city and a dot blinking at a location.

"There you are.", Dr. Larsaz said with a smirk. "It's a good thing a put a tracking beacon on the inside of the bottle's lid."

Dr. Larsaz headed upstairs and placed the tracking device on the Kitchen table.

"Tomottow, I shall retreive my antidote and test subjects!", Dr. Laesaz said with a sneaky smile. "And I just may keep them as cats!", he said with a laugh as he headed for his bedroom to get some sleep.

As for Angelo and Will, they ended up finding shelter in a box, next to a dumpster, down an alley.

"Well, this is just great!", Will said as she shook some water off of her.

"Hey!", Angelo yelled as he moved away from Will as she shook her water off.

"Sorry.", Will said with a grin.

"Two can play that game!", Angelo said with a grin before shaking his water off.

"Hey!", Will said with a grin while backing away. "Not funny!", she laughed getting a laugh out of Angelo.

The two cats then laid next to each other as they watched the rain fall.

"This is not the evening I had planned.", Angelo said.

"Maybe not.", Will said as she moved closer to Angelo. "But at least we're together.", she said as she nuzzled up to him.

"You know what?", Angelo asked. "If I'm to be stuck like this, I'm glad it's with you.", he said as he nuzzled with Will.

"Me, too.", Will said as they gave each other comfort as the storm continued around them. "So, what will we do if we find the others but can't change back? I know my mom will freak out about allof this!"

"Well, at least we'll be together throughout it all.", Angelo said with a smile.

"That is a plus.", Will said. "Can you imagine us using a litter box?", she said with a small laugh.

"How about visits to the vet?", Angelo questioned with a laugh getting a laugh out of Will. "I can even see Hay Lin when we find her and the others.", he said with a grin. "She'll be like "They're so cuuuuuute!" while picking us up and hugging us!"

"That would be funny!", Will said grinning.

"Can you see us having kittens?", Angelo asked getting a silent stare from Will. "What? I'm just asking."

"Yeah! Picture me carrying three or four kittens!", Will said. "I'll be all fat and slow! And then there's when I go into labor! That's a lot a pushing, I'll be doing!"

"So, you don't want to have any kids?", Angelo questioned.

"I didn't say that.", Will said with a small smile. "It would be interesting if we did have kittens and all."

"And I'd be with you the whole time.", Angelo said as the two cats nuzzled against each other. "You, me, and our kittens! We can live in my apartment! That is, if we can't be changed back."

"Right.", Will said. "If we can't be changed back. Cause, I do not want to be coughing up hairballs anytime soon!"

"You and me both!", Angelo said with a grin before he began to yawn followed by Will letting out a yawn of her own.

Not saying a word, the two of them cuddled up next to each other and slowly fell asleep.

"I love you, Angelo.", Will said.

"I love you too, Will.", Angelo said. "My little alley cat.", he said getting a giggle out of his girlfriend.

The two cats then fell asleep, knowing that they'd be there for each other.

**A/N: Well, that was interesting! First, Will and Angelo find out that Uriah is a cat lover and because of that, they find a way to uptown. But now Dr. Larsaz knows that his antidote had been taken and plans on getting it back! Can Angelo and Will get to the others in time before Dr. Larsaz does? Or will they spend the rest of their days as cats?**

**Please review.**


	5. Alley Cat Brawl & Regent Help

**Chapter Five:**

Soon morning came and the two cats were up and ready to go. Well, almost ready to go.

"Are you okay?", Angelo asked Will as she was looking around the area.

"I have to go!", Will said as she was holding in what she had to do.

"Baby? We're cats.", Angelo said. "We can go just about anywhere. Speaking of which...", he said as he walked behind the dumpster they slept next to.

A bit later, Angelo came back from behind the dumpster feeling a bit better.

"See.", he said. "Nothing to it!"

"Okay, fine!", Will said as she walked behind the box they slept in. "Just keep watch for me, will you."

"Sure.", Angelo said as he stood guard for Wil as she handled her business.

Once she was done, Will came from behind the box feeling a lot better.

"Feel better?", Angelo asked.

"You have no idea.", Will said as they headed for the wall that lead to uptown Heatherfield. "Now let's get going! The sooner we get to Napoleon, the sooner we can find a way to change back."

"Don't have to tell me twice!", Angelo said as they walked down the alley.

Suddenly, a brown and white male cat along with a white female cat and two kittens came running down the alley from three male cats! One was gray, another gray and white, and the final one black and white. The female cat had a peice of meat in her mouth hoping not to lose it. Soon the two cats with kittens ran past Will and Angelo and came to a dead end as the three other cats caught up with them.

"Please!", the father cat said as he stood in front of his mate and two kittens. "My kittens need this food! We haven't eaten in days!"

"Well, we're hungry too.", the black and white cat said. "And that meat was down our alley."

"Last I saw it was.", the gray cat said with a sly grin.

"Sure was.", the gray and white cat said.

"But you didn't even want the peice of meat!", the mother cat said as she sat the meat down on the ground. "You had already had your fill!"

"It's the fact that you stole from our alley.", the gray cat said. "And we can't have that."

"No one owns any alley!", the father cat snapped. "And this food is for my family!"

"Then I guess we have a problem.", the black and white cat said.

"Yeah! You do!", Angelo said as he and Will jumped inbetween the three cats and the family of cats.

"Who are you?", the gray cat asked.

"Two cats who hate to see a family go hungry!", Will said with a glare. "So, scat cats!"

"Make us!", the gray and white cat said.

"Okay!", Angelo said as he hit the gray cat with a small ball of energy.

The black and white cat was about to jump at Angelo, but the father cat stood in his way, while Will stood in the way of the gray and white cat. The gray and white cat jumped at Will, only for her to zap him with a small thing of lightning!

"What kind of cats are you?", the gray cat questioned as he and his two friends got together and began to back away, from Will and Angelo.

"The kind that don't take kindly to bullies like you three!", Angelo said.

"So, beat it!", Will said as she began to spark with some electricity. "Before I make your fur stand on end!"

The three cats took off running for their lives fearing what Will and Angelo may do to them. Once they were out of site, Angelo and Will turned to the family of cats to see them just as shocked as the three other cats were.

"Um... Sorry you had to see that.", Will said with a smile. "You all okay?"

"Y-Yes.", the father cat said. "Thank you for your help. But, who are you?"

"Just two cats passing through.", Angelo said. "I'm Angelo. And this, is Will."

"Hi.", Will said as she looked at the peice of meat that the cats had. "Is that all you have to eat?"

"I'm afraid so.", the mother cat said. "It's all we have for our kittens."

"Can they talk?", Angelo said.

"Not yet.", the father cat said. "But they will be talking soon. I only wish we could find a home for us all."

Will and Angelo looked at each other smiling, knowing what they had to do. Even if it meant putting off what they had to do, for the moment.

"We know a place.", Angelo said. "Follow us.", he said as he and Will lead them to the wall and to the one place they knew the family of cats would be taken care of.

Elsewhere, Dr. Larsaz was up and waiting at the bus stop with his tracking device toward the location the device was showing where hus antidote was.

"If only my car was working.", Larsaz said as he was waiting for the bus to come. "No matter. As long as the beacon is still working, I'll find my antidote and get my test subjects. It's only a matter of time!", he said with a small laugh.

Meanwhile, John Vanders was checking an animal shelter, looking in all the cat cages, hoping that Angelo and Will were there and see him. But alas, he found nothing.

"That's one down and a whole lot to go.", he said as he got in his car and drove off to the next shelter. "Where ever you two are, I hope you're doing okay.", he said as he drove down the road.

As for WIll and Angelo, they had just lead the family of cats to Uriah's backyard, where the other cats were walking around or just relaxing.

"Here we are!", Angelo said as they stood on the wall over looking the yard. "This is the place we were talking about."

"Is it a nice place?", the mother cat asked.

"One of thr guys, who lives in the house, may act tough but he's okay.", Will said with a smile.

"Then why don't you stay here?", the father cat asked.

"Because we have a home to go to.", Angelo said with a smile. "And it's time we got going."

"Well, I thank you, my friends.", the father cat said. "Have a safe journey home."

"Thanks.", Will said.

"No. Thank you.", the mother cat said with a smile. "You helped up find a new home."

"You're welcome.", Angelo said as they watched the family make their way down a tree and into the Dunn's backyard, where Uriah just walked out onto with a few bowls of catfood.

"Looks like we have some new cats!", Uriah said as he knelt down and petted them all. "Let's get you fed.", he said as he sat the bowl of catfood down for them to eat.

Seeing this, Will and Angelo began their long journey along the wall to uptown Heatherfield. And not knowing what time it was, they ran along the wall trying to make up for lost time! After, who knows how long, they found themselves in Cornelia's neighborhood!

"Now we just have to find the building Cornelia live in.", Will said.

"Found it!", Angelo said looking up at an apartment building.

"How can you tell?", Will questioned.

"I can see Napoleon sitting on the balcony.", Angelo said looking. "I guess cats really do have good vision."

"Yeah!", Will said as she looked up to see Napoleon on the balcony of the top floor of the apartment. "Now we just have to get up there!"

"If this place had a fire escape, we could climb up there.", Angelo said as he and Will walked down the alley of the building.

"We could get Napoleon to come down here.", Will said.

"And how do you suggest we do that?", Angelo asked.

"By using my lady-like charm.", Will said with a wink.

"This'll be fun.", Angelo said while rolling his eyes as he hid behind a trash can.

"Hush, you!", Will said smiling before she looked up at Napoleon. "Here goes.", she said before she began to meow hoping the Regent would hear her.

Up on the Hale's balcony, Napoleon was giving himself a bath, when he heard a sound of a female cat meowing. He looked down towards the alley to see a red furred cat looking up at him, meowing.

"Hello, good looking!", Napoleon said with a purr.

He then looked back into the Hale's apartment hme and remembered that Harold and Elizabeth had taken Lillian out for the day, and Cornelia was out looking for Will and Angelo.

"Looks like the cat can go out and play!", Napoleon said before he teleported away.

"Did he just teleport?", Will questioned as she stopped meowing.

Suddenly, Napoleon appeared in front of Will surprising her a little as she jumped back.

"Hello, Doll.", Napoleon said as he walked closer to Will. "How you- Wait a sec! You're just a kid! Sorry, Kiddo, but you're a bit to young for me."

"Ya think, Napoleon?", Will asked sarcasticlly with a smirk.

"How do you know me?", Napoleon questioned when Angelo suddenly came walking out from behind a trash can.

"We know you really well, Regent of Earth.", Angelo said.

"Who are you, two?", Napoleon questioned as he prepared to transform.

"Easy, Napoleon!", Will said. "It's me! Will!"

"And Angelo.", Angelo said.

"What?", the Regent said. "So, Pinky was right!"

"What are you talking about?", Will asked. "What was Cornelia right about?"

"Well,..."

And so Napoleon told Will and Angelo what Cornelia told him about what happened when Taranee got Will's telepathic call for help yesterday. They were more than happy to found out that they found an antidote to change them back.

"Now we just have to get to the others!", Angelo said.

"Think you can give us a quick trip to the Silver Dragon?", Will asked Napoleon.

"No sweat, Doll!", Napoleon said as Will and Angelo stood next to him. "I go there, every once in a while to get some chicken from Yan Lin. Just connect tails and we'll be on our way!"

Once they touched tails, Napoleon teleported them all to the Silver Dragon basement. Once there, the three of them simply waited until one or all of the others came down to the basement, under the bed, Caleb used to use when he used to live there.

"So, how does it feel to be a cat?", Napoleon asked Will and Angelo. "Or should I say alley cats?"

"It's been an intersting time, so far.", Will said with a smile.

"Yeah!", Angelo said smiling. "The world looks a whole lot different as a cat."

"Welcome to my world, kid.", Napoleon said with a grin.

"Don't get me wrong, Napoleon.", Angelo said. "Being a cat is fun and all, but I can't wait to be me again."

"Same here.", Will said. "But I must say, we did have quite the adventure!"

"Well, we're not going anywhere.", Napoleon said. "And I'm all ears."

And so, Will and Angelo told Napoleon about all that happened to them. From being chased by a dog to helping the family of cats.

"Not bad for two kids being turned into cats.", Napoleon said. "I'm impressed.", when he heard footsteps. "Someone's coming!"

"Are you sure this will work?", came Irma's voice as she along wtht the other came walking down the stairs.

"About time.", Will said.

"I think so.", Hay Lin said as she went over to a shelf and pulled out a map of the city. "I mean we were able to find open portals using the Heart and a map of the city. So, who says we can't do the same to find Will and Angelo?"

"She has a point.", Taranee said as Hay Lin opened the map and laid it on a table. "Do you have the Heart, Cornelia?"

"Yeah.", Cornelia said as she pulled out the Heart from around her neck. "Let's hope this works.", she said as she held it over the map. "Show us Will and Angelo!"

Once she said this, two "X's" appeared on the map. One was pink, while the other was yellow. Once they saw where the "X's" were, they were more than surprised to see where they were on the map.

"According to the map, Will and Angelo are... Here?", Caleb questioned.

Suddenly, Napoleon along with a red cat and a black cat with a patch of white fur jumped up on the table, surprising the teens.

"Napoleon?", Cornelia questioned. "How did you get here?"

"How else, Pinky?", he questioned. "I teleported here."

"So, who are your friends?", Irma asked.

"Really?", Angelo questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh brother.", Will said as she brought her right front paw to her forehead while shaking it.

"Who do you think they are, Kid?", Napoleon questioned. "I mean, you've been looking for them all morning."

"Wait you mean...?", Caleb questioned as he bent down so that he was at eye level with the cats. "Will? Angelo?"

"Yeah!", Will and Angelo said, but Caleb, along with the others, just them meowing.

**A/N: Well, after a long and intersting journey, Will and Angelo have found the others. Thanks to Napoleon. Now all they have to do is take the antidote and change back, before Dr. Larsaz finds them! It's almost over folks! Only two more chapters left!**

**Please review.**


	6. Back To Normal & So Long Doc!

**_Last chapter..._**

_"According to the map, Will and Angelo are... Here?", Caleb questioned._

_Suddenly, Napoleon along with a red cat and a black cat with a patch of white fur jumped up on the table, surprising the teens._

_"Napoleon?", Cornelia questioned. "How did you get here?"_

_"How else, Pinky?", he questioned. "I teleported here."_

_"So, who are your friends?", Irma asked._

_"Really?", Angelo questioned with a raised eyebrow._

_"Oh brother.", Will said as she brought her right front paw to her forehead while shaking it._

_"Who do you think they are, Kid?", Napoleon questioned. "I mean, you've been looking for them ever since yesterday."_

_"Wait! You mean...?", Caleb questioned as he bent down so that he was at eye level with the cats. "Will? Angelo?"_

_"Yeah!", Will and Angelo said, but Caleb, along with the others, just them meowing._

**Chapter Six:**

"And we can't understand them because...", Irma questioned.

"Because they're cats.", Cornelia said. "Duh!"

"Yeah! But, you'd think that with our powers, we'd be able to understand them.", Matt said.

"I guess seeing as they were turned into cats by science and not with powers, it works differntly.", Taranee figured.

"Well, the important thing is that we found them.", Matt said.

Just then Will meowed.

"Red, here, says that she and Angelo found you all actually.", Napoleon said followed by Angelo meowing. "And Angelo wonders why didn't you guys think of using the map and Heart earlier?"

"It just came to me a few minutes ago.", Hay Lin said as she scratched the back of her head smiling.

Will meowed getting the others' attention.

"She says smart thinking, Hay Lin.", Napoleon said.

"OOOOOOOOH!", Hay Lin said as she picked up Angelo and Will. "You guys are so cuuuuuuuute!"

"Told you she'd say it.", Angelo said with a grin as Hay Lin was hugging him and Will.

"When you're finished hugging them, Hay Lin, I think we'd should go and give them the antidote.", Cornelia said.

"Sorry.", Hay Lin said as she sat Will and Angelo back on the table. "I just never had a pet before.", she said as she petted Will and Angelo.

"So, how was it being a pair of alley cats?", Irma asked in a teasing tone as she bent down to Will and Angelo.

Will and Angelo looked at each other and then back at Irma. They then raised their right paws up and whiped out their claws and pretended to scratch at her!

"Whoa!", Irma yelled as she jumped back an landed on her butt getting a laugh out of the others. "Not funny!"

"Serves you right for picking.", Caleb said as Irma stood up.

"Let go give these two the antidote.", Taranee said as she picked up Will.

"Well, my job is done.", Napoleon said as Hay Lin picked up Angelo. "See ya later.", he said before telepotring back to the Hale's home.

The others then headed for the Vanders' apartment building to give Will and Angelo the antidote. Once there, Caleb unlocked the door to th upper level of the apartment building with the key hs was givien seeing as lived there whenever he came to Earth. Once inside, Hay Lin went into the Kitchen, where John Vanders put the antidote for safe keeping.

"By the way, Will, we left your clothes in Angelo's bedroom.", Cornelia said getting a meow from Will.

"Here it is.", Hay Lin said as she brought out the antidote.

"Good.", Taranee said. "Now let's give it to Will and Angelo so they can change back."

Suddenly, Angelo and Will worked their way out of Hay Lin and Taranee's arms and ran up the stairs to the fourth floor, where the apartments were. The others followed them and found them standing at the door to Angelo's apartment.

"I think they want some privacy for when they change back.", Matt said.

Agreeing with what Angelo and Will wanted, Hay Lin teleported inside Angelo's apartment and opened the door letting everyone in. Cornelia then got two bowls set them in Angelo's bedroom. Taranee then took the antidote and pour half of it in each bowl. Once she saw Will and Angelo drink the antidote she left the bedroom and closed the door. As for Will and Angelo, after they drank the antidote, they jumped up on Angelo's bed and waited for the stuff to kick in.

"When is this suppose to start working?", Will questioned.

"I have no didea.", Angelo said. "I guess we just sit and wait."

"Again with the waiting.", Will said before she let out a yawn.

"You sleepy too, huh?", Angelo questioend as he let out a yawn. "I guess cats really do sleep a lot."

"Well, I'm up for a cat nap.", Will said as she laid on her side. "And you bed is very comfortable."

"Why thank you.", Angelo said as he laid on his side.

Both cats were facig each other before they fell asleep. As for the others, they were back on the second floor waiting for Will and Angelo to come down as themselves. Hay Lin called Angelo's Uncle John and told him what happened. Happy to hear the good news, he drove back home and waited with the kids.

"So, how long do we have to wait?", Irma asked.

"I have no idea.", Taranee said. "It could be an hour or two. Or a whole day or night."

"The important thing is that it works.", Cornelia said.

"So, we wait.", John said getting nod from the others.

About an hour later, Will slowly opened her eyes to see Angelo sleeping. A smile came to her face when she saw that he was human again! She then brought her hands up to see that they were normal as well!

"Thank goodness!", she said before she felt a draft around her body. "Uh-oh! I naked!", she said before she realized something. "And so is Angelo.", she said with a smirk.

Will then slowly raised her hand and brought down on Angelo's bare behind with a loud...

_***SMACK!***_

"Yeow!", Angelo yelled as he suddenly woke up from Will spanking his rear. "What the heck?"

"Rise and shine!", Will said with a smile.

"You spanked me to wake me up?", Angelo questioned with a small glare at Will. "That hurt, you know!"

"Aaaaw. Poor baby.", Will said with a laugh.

At first, Angelo wasn't to happy but then a smirk came to his face when he realized that, like himself, Will was butt naked too. So, he brought his hand up and brought it down on Will's butt with a loud...

**_*SMACK!*_**

"OW!", Will yelled as she felt the sting of Angelo slapping her butt. "That hurt!"

"Well how do you think I felt, when you spanked me?", Angelo questioned. "It wasn't a good way to wake up, you know!"

Will then stuck out her tongue at Angelo before turning over so that her back was facing him.

"You do realize that we're both naked and that I now have full veiw of you butt?", Angelo said with a smirk.

Will then began to blush remembering that she was indeed nude as goosebumps began to form on her body. Suddenly, she felt Angelo slowly wrap his arms around her waist and pull her close.

"I miss being able to hold you close.", Angelo said before he began to kiss Will on the back of her neck lightly.

With a smile Will turned around and wrapped her arms around Angelo's neck and gave him a kiss.

"And I miss doing that.", she said. "But just to be safe...", she said as she reached for a pillow and placed it between her and Angelo's pelvic area. "Just in case if you get a little happier that what you already are."

"Little late for that.", Angelo said with a grin getting a raised eyebrow. "Let's just say that you did what you did, with the pillow, just in time."

"Really now?", Will questioned with a smirk. "Well, it's good to know that I can get you up and at attention.", she said smiling.

"Well, you do have that effect on me.", Angelo said with a smile before they began to make out.

About a half an hour of 'alone time' together, without having sex, Will and Angelo took seperate showers and got dressed in the clothes Hay Lin found at Dr. Larsaz. Once dressed they headed downstairs, where they knew the others were waiting for them.

"Well, this was a fun adventure.", Will said as they walked out of Angelo's apartment.

"I still can't believe that we saw each other bare butt naked.", Angelo said with a grin as they headed down to the second floor of his apartment home.

"Well, after spending our time as cats, I guess seeing each other in the buff, isn't all that bad.", Will said with a light blush.

"And yet you're still blushing a bit.", Angelo said with a smile.

"Well, it was still a surprising thing for me.", Will said.

"Same here.", Angelo said. "I guess we're not ready for... You know?"

"Guess so.", Will said with a smile as they held hands. "But I'm willing to wait."

"You and me both.", Angelo said as they neared the bottom of the stairs.

Once at the bottom of the stairs, Angelo and Will looked to see everyone waiting for them to come down.

"Hey, guys!", Will said getting everyone's atention.

"We're back!", Angelo said smiling.

"Thank goodness.", Taranee said breathing a sigh of relief.

"Took you guys long enough.", Irma said with a smirk.

"Well, the antidote didn't work at first.", Angelo said.

"Once we drank it, we jumped onto Angelo's bed and fell asleep.", Will explained. "When we woke up, we were ourselves again."

"They're right.", Hay Lin said as she pulled out her cell phone. "Here's a picture of them sleeping.", sje said as she showed everyone the picture she had on her phone.

"When did you take that?", Will questioned.

"About ten minutes after we left you two to drink the antidote.", Hay Lin said. "You two were so cuuuuuute! And now I have a picture to remember it!"

"Good for you.", Angelo said. "Anyway, after we woke up we remembered that our clothes didn't change with us."

"Which meant that we were bare butt naked.", Will said with a slight blush.

"Ooooooooooh!", the girls said before giggling at Will and Angelo.

"Get your minds out of the gutter!", Angelo said. "Nothing happened."

"Yeah right.", Cornelia said with a smirk. "You mean to tell us that you two didn't try anything?"

"Nope.", Will and Angelo said.

"Good.", John said proudly. "That shows that you ywo have self control."

"Anyway, we have more important things to worry about.", Angelo said. "Dr. Larzas has to be out there looking for us."

"About that.", Taranee said. "I found this on the bottom of the lid to the antidote.", she said as she haded Will the tracking beacon. "I think it's a tracking beacon."

"Let's find out.", Will said as she looked down at the beacon. "Yeah, buddy! Wake up!"

"Huh?", came a voice from the beacon that only the girls could hear. "Who are you?"

"Who are you?", Will asked. "What is your function?"

"The name's Mel.", the beacon replied. "And I'm a tracking beacon that Dr Larzas made. And he's tracking me right now."

"Well, that's just great!", Irma said.

"What is it?", Matt asked.

"It's a tracking beacon!", Irma replied.

"So is it working?", John asked.

"Yeah.", Cornelia said.

"But Irma wiped his memory of us being in his home.", Caleb replied.

"But if he went looking for something in that cabinet of his, he would of noticed the antidote missing.", Taranee said.

"Which would, in turn, have him looking for it.", Angelo said. "Hence the tracking beacon."

"So, what do we do?", Hay Lin questioned.

"We wait for him show up and bust him.", Will said before she turned her attention back to the tracking beacon. "Okay, Mel. How close is Larzas?"

"About a block away and closing.", Mel said.

"Then I say we give the good doctor what he wants.", Will said with a smirk. "Sort of."

"What's running through that head of yours?", Angelo questioned with a smirk.

"Well..."

Moments later, Dr. Larzas was walking down the sidewalk closing in on his tracking beacon.

"Almost there!", he said as he checked his tracking device. "According to my tracking devide, the antidote is... Down the next alley? Strange, yet interesting. I'm guessing that my little alley cats are hiding down this alley.", he said as he turned down the alley in question. "Now where are they?"

Just then, Dr. Larzas heard some meowing. He looked around and finally spotted two cats sitting next to his bottle that was full of his antidote. One of the cats had red fur, while the other one had black fur with a patch of white fur on it's head. Larzas smiled knowing it was the two teens that he turned into cats.

"Hello my little test subjects.", Larzas said as he walked towards them. "I see that you couldn't get my bottle open. Yet, I'm amazed that you were able to sneak back into my home and steal it in the first place. Oh well. Back to my lab you go, my little alley cats."

"I don't think so.", the red cat said.

"You can still speak English?", Larzas questioned in shock.

"Of course we can.", the other cat said. "But then again..."

Suddenly, a ring of light appeared on the ground around the two cats and began to rise. As it did, the two cats became Will and Angelo, with Will holding an empty bottle.

"We're not cats anymore.", Angelo said with a smirk.

"How in the world...", Larzas questioned.

"Quite simple, doctor.", Angelo began to explain. "While me and my lovely girlfriend here were trying to find our way home to get some help, our friends found your place and took the antidote."

"And once we found them, they gave it to us.", Will continued explaining. "And once we turned back to normal, we discovered your little tracking beacon and decided to set this little meeting."

"I see.", Larsaz said. "So, what will you do now?"

"Make sure you never do this to anyone ever again.", Will said.

"And how do you plan on doing that?", Larzas asked with a smirk.

Suddenly, he felt a tap on his shoulder. Larzas turned around to come face to face with Irma, who had a smirk on her face.

"Listen up, pal!", she demanded as she looked him in the eyes, using her powers of mind control on Dr. Larsaz again. "From now on, you will look for people that will volenteer for your experiments! As well as make more of that antidote. Got me?"

"Yes.", Dr. Larzas said. "I will look for people that will volenteer for my experiments from now on. As well as make more of my antidote."

"Good.", Irma said. "Now sleep.", she said as she tapped him on the forehead. "And forget about your little test subjects here."

Dr. Larsaz then fell back, only for Angelo and Will to catch him.

"So, what now?", Irma asked.

"We take him back to his home and hope for the best.", Will said.

"Not to mention keep an eye on him for a while.", Angelo said.

"We'll be right back.", Will said as she and Angelo teleported away.

"I'm not going anywhere.", Irma said as she waited for Will and Angelo to return.

A few minutes later, they teleported back to the alley where Irma was waiting for them.

"Well, that didn't take long.", Irma said.

"Nope.", Angelo said as they walked out of the alley.

"The good doctor is resting in his home.", Will said. "And hopefully, he'll have a new outlook on life when he wakes up."

"Good to hear.", Irma said. "Now I can head home and get ready to go do that music video with the others.", she said as she headed home. "See you guys later!"

"See ya!", Will and Angelo said as Irma ran down the sidewalk.

"As for us, we have a cruise to Europe to get ready for.", Angelo said as he and Will headed back to his place.

"Yes we do!", Will said with a smile.

A few hours later, in the home of Dr. Larsaz, the doctor woke up in his recliner chair with a yawn.

"Boy! What a nap!", he said as he grabbed his remote and turned his TV on.

As he was watching TV, he grabbed a phone book and looked through it. Once he found the number he wanted he picked up his phone and dialed the number he wanted.

"Hello. Heatherfield Press. This is the ads department.", a woman on the other end said. "How may I help you?"

"Yes. My name is Dr. Kevin Larsaz. I get your paper.", he said. "I would like to have an ad put in your paper."

"And what would you like it to be?", the woman asked.

"How about, 'Doctor seeking will volenteers to help in important experiments. Meal and pay will be provided.' I think that shall do it.", Larsaz said.

"Very well.", the woman said. "A bill will be sent to you within a few days. Thank you for using the Heatherfield Press. Have a good day."

"You do the same.", Larsaz said before hanging up the phone. "And now to fix me something to eat.", he said as he headed into the Kitchen to fix him a meal.

Once in the Kitchen, Dr. Larsaz noticed that his window screen looked as it had been slashed open.

"Now how do you suppose that happened?", he questioned.

**A/N: Well, folks, Will and Angelo are back to normal and have taken care of Dr. Larsaz, with some help from Irma. Now all that's left is for them to get ready for their cruise with Hay Lin and Eric. Wonder how the others will take it when they find out. Only one way to find out!**

**Please review.**


	7. A Pic Says A Lot & Summer Crusing!

**A/N: I do not own MTV.**

**Chapter Seven:**

About a week later, way off the shores of Heatherfield, Irma, Taranee, Cornelia, Elyon, Alchemy, and Cassidy were on the luxury yacht with its own tropical island with their boyfriends Matt, Nigel, Caleb, Joel, Martin, and Drake. They along with the others choosen girls and their boyfriends, were enjoying themselves on the yacht as they were either getting a tan or in the water of the yacht.

"I still don't understand.", Drake said as he was sitting under a beach umbrella with Cassidy. "Why put an island on a boat when they could just simply go to one of the islands this world has?"

"Well, unlike this island, there are wild animals on regular islands, Hon.", Cassidy explained. "And the water here is safer and cleaner too."

"I guess that makes sense.", Drake replied. "So, how long will we be out here again?"

"For at least a week and a half.", Cornelia said as she was getting a tan with Irma, Alchemy, and Elyon.

"Why so long?", Caleb asked. "We've been out here for three days so far."

"And have been sleeping in those smaller yachts at the end of the day.", Drake added. "They are nice, but I'd like to get to dry land soon."

"Well, they're shooting the video with multiple cameras at different angels.", Taranee explained as she was laying under a beach umbrella. "Not to mention Vance and the O-Boys having to do their dance routine over and over again while they're singing."

"Plus the director putting us where he wants us.", Alchmey added.

"As well as having us do things like run along the sand, or dance to the music.", Elyon said.

"Or play in the water.", Irma added. "Or run along it."

"Or, sit with Vance and/or the O-Boys.", Cornelia said with a blush being hopeful. "Or dance with them!", she said before squealing with the girls much to the guys' annoyance as they rolled their eyes.

"Boyfriends right here.", Joel said.

"Now, now fellas.", Irma said. "If the director says we have to do it, them we must, if we're to get paid."

"Yeah, well just remember that you all have boyfriends.", Matt said as someone's cell phone rang. "Who's phone is ringing?"

"That's me!", Irma said as she answered her phone. "Hello? Hey, Hay-Hay! What's up? Well, we're enjoying ourselves on this lovely yacht. What about you? Really? Cool!"

"What's cool?", Taranee asked.

"Let me put, Hay Lin on speaker.", Irma said as she pressed a button on her phone. "Go ahead, Hay Lin."

"Well, seeing as me and Will didn't get picked for the video, like you girls did, Angelo decided to take us and Eric on a nice little boat ride.", Hay Lin explained. "Grandma came with us, too!"

"Well, that's nice.", Elyon said.

"Yeah. I bet this yacht is bigger than his.", Cornelia said to Irma before they both giggled.

"Watch this.", Irma said. "Hey, Hay-Hay! Can you send pictures if you guys on your boat ride?"

"Actually, if Taranee has her iPad with her, she can go on my Facebook page and see the pictures I've put up so far.", Hay Lin replied. "Oh! I got to go! Later guys!", she said before hanging up her cell phone.

Taranee then took her iPad out from her beach bag and went to Hay Lin's Facebook page and found the section marked 'Boat Ride' and went on it. What she saw shocked and amazed her.

"Whoa!", Taranee said as she looked through the pictures.

"What is it, Taranee?", Cassidy asked.

"See for yourself.", Tarane said as she turned her iPad around show the others could see the pictures she saw.

Everyone looked to see a picture of Hay Lin and Will. Hay Lin was in a yellow bikini, with a white sheer wrap around skirt and white sun hat with white sandels. Will was in a white bikini with a yellow sheer wrap around skirt with a white sun hat and white sandels. Both had black sunglasses on and had their arms around each other's shoulders and had their free hands doing the peace sign.

"Big deal.", Cornelia said. "They're doing the peace sign."

"It's where they are that matters.", Taranee said. "Look in the background."

Alchemy looked in the background of the photo and saw where Will and Hay Lin were.

"No way!", Alchemy said. "They're on a cruise ship?"

"What?", the others questioned in surprise.

"Let me see that!", Cornelia said as Taranee handed her the iPad.

As she looked through ther pictures, she saw one of Hay Lin and Eric standing together on the cruise ship smiling with Eric arms around Hay Lin from behind. Then there was another with Will and Angelo doing the same thing. Then there was one with both couples standing together smiling. Then there was one of both couples by the pool of the cruise ship chilling with Yan Lin.

"Go, Yannie!", Cassidy said to herself.

"How did...? When did...?", Cornelia said trying to find the right words to say.

"A nice little boat ride, my foot!", Irma said as she dialed Hay Lin's cell phone number on her cell phone that was still on speaker.

"This is Hay Lin's cell phone.", came a recorded message Hay Lin left. "I'm a bit busy right enjoying a cruise to Europe with my Grandma, my boyfriend Eric, my future cousin Angelo and his girlfrined, Will, who's one of my good friends. So, please leave a message after the beep!" she finished with a giggle.

**_*BEEP!*_**

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaargh!", Irma yelled before hanging up her cell phone and throwing it in her beach bag.

"Wow, Irma! Any madder and you may become as red as Will's hair!", Cassidy laughed.

"So, while we're sweating our butts off here, those five are on a cruise having the time of their lives?", Cornelia questioned with a scowl on her face.

"Great food! A juice bar! And I'm not even going to talk about the water slide they may have there!", Irma whined.

"Don't forget the great rooms.", Cassidy added with a smile. "And the hot tubs they can relax in."

"Yeah! Them, too!", Irma said with a scowl getting a laugh out of Cassidy. "Not funny!"

"Yes it is!", Cassidy laughed.

"And they'll end it all in Europe!", Cornelia whined.

"Come on, you two!", Taranee said as she took her iPad back and put it in her beach bag. "No complaining. I mean, we're going to be in a music video with Vance Micheal Justin and the O-Boys!"

"Yeah!", Elyon said in agreememt. "We may even get to sit and/or dance with them too!"

"And if we're lucky, this video will become good enough to win an award in the next MTV Music Video Awards.", Alchemy replied putting a smile on Cornelia and Irma's face.

"You guys are right!", Cornelia said. "Let them have their little cruise to Europe."

"We're going to be in a music video with the O-Boys and VMJ!", Irma said proudly before she and Cornelia high-fived and went back to tanning.

"Ten to one they'll start complaining about Angelo and the others tomorrow.", Nigel whispered to the guys.

"Tomorrow?", Matt questioned. "Knowing Irma, it'll be later on today.", he said getting a laugh out of the guys.

"What's so funny?", Irma asked.

"Nothing.", Matt said before he and the guys went to swim in the water of ther yacht's island.

"Whatever.", Irma said as she went back to tanning. "Stupid cruise!", she mumbled.

"This is going to be a long week and a half here.", Taranee whispered to Cassidy, Elyon, and Alchemy getting nods from them as they were getting annoyed with Irma and Cornelia's jealous behavior.

'I hope you're having fun on your cruise, Yannie.', Cassidy thought to herself before she went back to tanning.

As for Yan Lin, she was having fun on the cruise. She had found some elderly people on the cruise that were as lively as she was and they were on the cruise ship's Karaoke Lounge having the time of their lives singing some songs from not only their time but some current ones as well.

"Go, Grandma!", Hay Lin cheered her grandmother on as she began singing the song she picked to sing.

"Wow!", Eric said with a small laugh. "Your grandmother is a real lively one!"

"Yeah!", Hay Lin said as she took a picture of Yan Lin on the stage. "I hope to be as lively when I'm her age!"

"I'm sure you will be.", Eric said. "And I hope I'm there with you having fun!"

"Aaaaaaw! Eric!", Hay Lin cooed before they shared a kiss.

"So, I've got to ask.", Eric said. "How did Angelo get his uncle to let us all go on this trip?"

"Well first, he told his uncle what happened with me and Will when we didn't get picked for that music video the girls are doing.", Hay Lin explained. "Then, he added that it was a way for him and me to bond more seeing as we're about to be related because of his uncle and my Aunt Jun getting married soon. And Grandma is the adult figure watching over us."

"Clever.", Eriic said. "But what about me and Will?"

"You two are here when we need someone to keep us company when me and Angelo get 'tired' of each other.", Hay Lin replied with a wink.

"So in other words, I'm your arm candy.", Eric said with a grin.

"I'd like to think of you as my Love Muffin.", Hay Lin said as she grabbed onto Eric's arm and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Taking a page from the _Martin Tubbs' Love Book_, huh?", Eric questioned with a small laugh.

"If it works, go with it.", Hay Lin said smiling.

"I love you, Hay Lin."

"And I love you, Eric Lyndon."

The couple then shared a loving kiss before going back to watching Yan Lin sing on stage. As for Will and Angelo, they were laying in two of the many wide lawn chairs that were set near the pool that did have a water slide. Angelo was resting under an umbrella, while Will was getting a tan.

"This is the life.", Will said enjoying the Sun.

"Yeah.", Angelo said with a happy sigh.

"You and me on a cruise after all we've been through.", Will said.

"Yeah.", Angelo said.

"I just hope our time in Europe is just as good."

"Uh-huh."

"Are you listen to me?", Will asked.

"Uh-huh.", Angelo said.

"Angelo?"

"Yeah."

"My hair is on fire.", she said as she sat up and turned to face Angelo.

"There's the pool, Baby.", Angelo said calmly while pointing to the pool.

"Angelo!", Will yelled as she playfully punched Angelo in his arm getting a laugh out of him.

"What? I'm paying attention to you!", he grinned. "I'm just relaxing while doing it."

"Well I'd like a bit more attention, thank you!", Will said with a pout. "Dear, Lord! I sound like Corny when she fights with Caleb!"

"Ew!", Angelo said. "We are not going down that road! This has to be fixed now!"

Angelo reached out and grabbed Will's hands and pulled her towards him and had her laying in his lawn chair with him. He then begn to tickle Will making her laugh.

"Do you, Will Vandom, promise to not act like one Cornelia Hale or Irma Lair unless you're joking?", Angelo questioned while still tickling her.

"YES!", Will said through the laughter. "I PROMISE!"

"Good.", Angelo said as he stopped tickling her letting Will lay on her back as she was catching her breath with a smile on her face. "These are some rather large lawn chairs.", he said as he was laying on his side in the same lawn chair.

"Oh really?", Will said as looked at Angelo who was looking at her chest as it was moving up and down from her catching her breath. "Hello!", she said while snapping her fingers in Angelo's face. "My eyes are up here!"

"I know.", Angelo said as he look at Will. "But those babies are hard to miss!", as he looked back down at her chest."

"Hey!", Will said as she grabbed his head and made him look at her.

"What?", Angelo questioned. "You wanted me to pay more attention to you!", he said with a smirk.

"Well, in that case.", Will said before she grabbed Angelo and forced his face into her chest. "Do you like it now? Huh? Do you?", she questioned as she rubbed his face in her chest.

Angelo then gave Will two thumbs up which got her laughing as she let him go.

"I take it you're happy.", Angelo said.

"Hush you!", Will said as she playfully nudge him in his chest with her elbow.

They then began to stare into each other's eyes, almost forgetting where they were. Angelo then kissed Will who was startled, yet she returned the kiss as their hands became intertwined with each other. At that moment, neither cared about who saw them or was saying about them. For they, at that moment, were happy to be together. Moments later, they pulled away from each other smiling.

"I love you.", Angelo said with a smile.

"I love you, too.", Will said with a smile of her own as she touched the side of his face.

The loving couple went back to enjoying the cruise, knowing there was more to come in their lives. And they knew that good or bad, they'd be there for each other. Cause let's face it, folks. When you spend a few days as a pair of alley cats and are still together, then it'll take a lot to split you up.

_**THE END**_

**A/N: And that folks, is the end of that story! Hope you had as much reading it as I had writting it! And now, it's off to finishing another story. Or maybe doing a One-shot or two. Who knows.**

**Please review.**


End file.
